


Adventures in Bunnihood

by alaana_fair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Language, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana_fair/pseuds/alaana_fair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did Narcissa know an off-hand comment would change Harry and Draco's lives so drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Bunnihood

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Warning(s):** I'm afraid this has taken the term "Fluff Bunny" to a whole new level. *blushes*  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks ever so much to NurseDarry for beta and britpick brilliance! Written for Glompfest on LJ for this prompt give by fujimiou.

**15 April 2000**

"Seriously, Potter. The kid is two! What kind of idiot gifts a two-year-old with a bloody broom?"

"Hey. Sirius gave me a broom when I was little."

"Yes, and Sirius Black was such a poster-boy for maturity. That's certainly not helping your case."

"Don't be an arse. You're just irked that he liked the broom better than your ridiculous magical animal set."

"He _did not_ like it better. Teddy loves animals. If you'd lower yourself to see him more often than once a month, perhaps you'd _know_ that."

"Some of us actually have to _work_ for a living, Malfoy. Unlike you."

"Oh, of course. Mr Auror Extraordinaire. How could I forget? The MLE would fall apart if you took a _bloody night off_ to see your godson, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake—"

Andromeda waved her wand to close the door, muffling the yelling that had escalated for the last half hour. "Do you think they'll ever learn to get along?" she asked, pouring herself another cup of tea.

Narcissa scowled toward the closed door. "I wish they'd just shag like bunnies and get it over with."

Andromeda gasped and stared at her sister, a slight giggle bubbling up that couldn't quite be contained. "Cissa. Language."

A blush crept up Narcissa's thin neck, but she tilted her chin a notch higher. "Well. You know it's true. You've seen how they look at each other across the table during our monthly family dinners. They're both simply too stubborn to admit it."

Andromeda shook her head. It was true. Whenever Draco wasn't looking, it seemed as though Harry wanted to devour the poor boy. Draco was a bit less obvious, but she'd seen the covert glances he cast when Harry was caught up in conversation with someone else. There was no denying something was there, but she'd never known two men to be more stubborn.

She glanced down at Teddy who was lying on the floor watching several magical sheep bounce over a tiny wooden gate. Her grandson was lucky to have them both. The only thing they seemed able to agree on was their love for Teddy, but that usually manifested into a battle over who cared more.

Narcissa stood and straightened her rose-colored robe. "I think I'll be going. I'm sure Draco will find his way home once all his steam has run out."

Andromeda stood as well, hugging her sister tightly. "Yes, I should get Teddy to bed. Thank you for coming, Cissa."

Narcissa smiled, and a hundred unspoken words passed between them. It truly was good to have her sister back in her life.

~~~

Teddy lay in bed, staring up at the fluffy bunnies that chased each other in a circle above his head. He could still hear his cousin and godfather's voices floating up from the lounge. He cuddled his blankie next to his chest and wondered what Auntie Cissa meant about the bunnies. As he drifted off to sleep, he imagined what fun he could have with Cousin Draco and Uncle Harry if they were bunnies. He smiled to himself. Bunnies were his favourite animal.

 

 **16 April 2000**

"You can't keep them, Teddy." Andromeda watched the bunnies scurry across the floor, chasing each other around the legs of the furniture. She had no idea where they'd come from. With Easter only a week away, she'd assumed Teddy had transfigured his stuffed animals to life. It wasn't the first time it had happened. The little boy was already a powerful wizard, even if he couldn't come close to controlling his magic yet.

Teddy stared up at her with wide eyes, his hair turning a mousy shade of brown. "Keep them," he said adamantly.

"No, Teddy," Andromeda answered, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "They're wild animals, not pets. They don't want to be cooped up in your room. You want them to be happy, don't you?"

Teddy's face fell. He sat down in the middle of the living room floor and crossed his legs. "Daco," he called, and the little white bunny's ears perked up. "Daco, come," he called again, and the white bunny hopped happily to him and jumped into his lap.

Andromeda smiled. "You named him after your cousin? I'm sure Draco will be delighted when he finds out."

Teddy looked up, his wide eyes begging to be allowed to keep the bunny. "Is Daco, Nana. Keep him."

The second bunny scurried out from underneath the sofa and hopped into Teddy's lap as well. The child had always had a way with animals. He loved them with every fibre of his being, but somehow, they always seemed to love him more. "Hawy, stop dat," Teddy reprimanded the dark bunny when it tried to nudge the white one from his lap. "Pay nice," he said firmly, snuggling them both together. The bunnies eyes widened and they somehow looked horrified. Teddy grinned, and Andromeda felt her resolve slipping.

"Fine. You can keep them until after Easter, but then they need to go back to whatever they were before. Do we have an agreement?"

Teddy's eyes lit up, his smile melting Andromeda's heart. He had his mother's smile. "Tank you, Nana!" he said as he snuggled the bunnies closer.

 

 **17 April 2000**

"No, Daco. Dat's Hawy's cawot. You have your own." Teddy shoved the fresh carrot in front of Draco's nose, but Draco simply turned his head and stared at the carrot Harry was eating. Harry nibbled, casting glances in Draco's direction, before finally nudging the carrot toward the white bunny. Draco's ears perked up and he took a tentative bite. Teddy shook his head and took a bite from the uneaten carrot, proud that his bunnies had finally learnt to share.

 

 **18 April 2000**

Teddy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was still dark in his room, which meant his nana wasn't up yet. He looked around, wondering what had woken him. There was a thumping noise coming from across the room where his bunnies were sleeping. He climbed out of bed and walked over, peering into the cage. The dark bunny was jerking in his sleep, his floppy back paw thumping erratically.

"Hawy?" Teddy whispered, trying not to wake the white bunny. "It's otay, Hawy. Is just a bad dweam. I have them all the time."

He must not have been quiet enough, because Draco stirred from the other side of the cage, his light eyes bright in the darkness. Teddy was about to apologise for waking him, when he uncurled from his ball and lumbered over to Harry with tiny, careful hops. He nudged Harry with his nose and the erratic thumping stopped. Harry's eyes opened slowly and settled on the white bunny next to him. Draco nudged him once more before curling up next to him and closing his eyes. Teddy smiled, thankful to his cousin for scaring away Harry's bad dreams.

 

 **19 April 2000**

Narcissa paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, ringing her hands. "I don't know where he could have gone, Andy. Pansy hasn't seen him. Neither has Blaise. I even Floo-called Harry. Ronald said Harry hadn't been home since before Teddy's party either. He had assumed Harry was spending a few days here. Andy—" Narcissa turned to face her, deep lines of worry marring her pretty face, "—they've been missing for days. What are we going to do?"

"The Aurors have been notified, Cissa. It's only a matter of time until they show up. Wherever they are, it's likely they're together—"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Andy, you know how they are. They've probably hexed each other to Australia by now!"

It wasn't like Narcissa to be overly dramatic, but when it came to her son, logic seemed to escape her.

"Auntie Cissa." Teddy tugged on Narcissa's hand, his eyes scrunched in an unusually confused manner. "Don't worry, Auntie Cissa. Daco and Hawy are safe. No one can hurt them."

Narcissa knelt down and wrapped her arms around Teddy, holding him more tightly than she normally would. "Thank you, Teddy. You're right, of course. They'll be fine. Wherever they are."

Teddy looked up at Andromeda, his little face seemed even more confused. "But Nana—"

"Teddy, darling, I know you're trying to help, but please go play with your bunnies while Auntie Cissa and I work this out, would you?"

Teddy shrugged and toddled back to his room, shaking his head.

~~~

Teddy smiled at the two bunnies cuddled together in their cage sleeping. He was going to miss them, but he didn't want Auntie Cissa to be sad. He opened the cage and nudged the dark bunny first. He opened his eyes, immediately scooting closer to the white bunny in a protective manner.

"It's awight, Hawy," Teddy whispered. "I won't huwt him."

Teddy reached into the cage and scooped Harry up in his arms. Draco made a low growling sound Teddy'd never heard from a bunny before. Teddy laughed. "I won't huwt him either, Daco. Don't worry." He sat Harry down on the floor before reaching in to scoop Draco up. "Come on, silly rabbit, quit squirming." Draco flopped out of Teddy's arms and went immediately to Harry's side. Teddy shook his head. Auntie Cissa must have been right. Whatever _shagging like bunnies_ meant, Cousin Draco and Uncle Harry must have done it, because they'd been inseparable for the last two days.

"Are you ready?" he asked the bunnies. They looked at each other, and Teddy could have sworn they grinned. Harry lifted his little bunny nose and gave Draco a kiss. Draco's ears perked up and Teddy laughed as the bunny's fir seemed to turn pink for a minute. Teddy thought it must have been a play of light from the window, because he didn't think bunnies could blush.

Teddy closed his eyes, and wished very hard for his cousin and godfather to be back to normal. When he opened them, the bunnies were gone, and in their place sat Harry and Draco, grinning at each other like they did when they had too much of Nana's wine with dinner.

"Don't be mad," Teddy said quickly when both men's eyes turned to him.

Surprisingly, they both laughed.

"I think we need to get you a wand, young man," Draco said, still half-grinning.

"Do you think he's old enough?" Harry asked, his eyes on Draco again.

"He's obviously a strong wizard, Potter. The sooner he learns to control it—"

"But is it _safe_? He could—"

"Potter," Draco interrupted.

"No. Seriously, Draco. What if—"

Teddy giggled when Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry quiet. Teddy had always thought his cousin brilliant, and wondered why he'd never thought of doing it that way before.

~fin~


End file.
